Second Beginnings
by gogo-girlie
Summary: Set 3 years after NFA, Angel gets a blast from his past. Finally finished. Let me know what you thought of it. Thanx.
1. Chapter 1

"I know, I'm happy to be out of the lawyer business myself. Yes….if you need anymore help just give us call. You're welcome." Angel hung up the phone and was straightening the case file in front of him. Another job done. He didn't know if he could re-open Angel Investigations after the fall of Wolfram & Hart 3 years ago, but after a year things were finally running smoothly. Angel settled back in his chair and looked around. There were pictures of the friends he lost along the way as well as the pictures of his new team. Wesley's books still remained on the bookshelf, the furniture Cordelia had picked out for the Hyperion still remained. They no longer filled him with guilt, but a comforting remembrance. Just then, a young woman poked her head around the door.

"Angel, you getting hungry? Connor's in the kitchen getting' lunch, want something?" she asked. She blushed a little when she mentioned Connor's name.

"No thanks Dawn. I'll probably go get something in a minute." Angel smiled at her.

"Okay, I'll let him know."

And with that she was out the door. She wasn't' the little girl of 15 he remembered. Dawn had come to stay with them a year ago after the wedding. She was desperately wanting to put her Watcher skills to use so Angel allowed her to come to LA. She'd changed so much. Her hair was now a few shades darker and she definitely gotten a few inches taller than her sister. The only thing they shared besides working in a supernatural world was the hazel eyes they both shared.

But Buffy's were greener, he thought. Angel shifted and pushed the old memories of his former love from his mind. He walked aimlessly into the lobby and started to head towards the kitchen, when the front door opened. Several young girls walked in carrying various weapons and covered in blue slime. Following closely was a tall thin woman with dark hair and ice blue eyes and a dark man in a wheelchair.

"So, I take it the hunt for the S'volschk demon went well?" Angel asked amused.

"We were successful in its death," the woman said.

"Alright ladies, how 'bout y'all go upstairs and take a few showers while I debrief the head man here on what went down," the man in the wheelchair said.

"Connor and Dawn have food for you in the kitchen when you're done," Angel called after them as they headed upstairs. Angel walked back into his office followed by the two adults.

"Well, Gunn. How'd they do?" Angel asked sitting again behind the desk.

"They did fine actually. Besides the complaining about ruining their shoes and stuff. I think they're about ready."

"I still do not understand this obsession with 'shoes'. Is it a dysfunction they suffer?" Illyria asked.

"You could call it that. Anyway bro, I'm headin to the kitchen for some grub." They both left for the kitchen and once again Angel was left in his office to remember. He didn't think Gunn would survive the final battle, but they got lucky.

5 minutes into the battle a flash of blue and white streaked the sky and formed a portal. And stepping through was Buffy, Willow, and about several thousand slayers. Willow was able to heal Gunn to a point, but couldn't prevent his paralysis. Gunn was just grateful to have survived the battle, along with everything else. It was a few months after the battle that they decide to start Angel Investigations again. Knowing about the battle ahead of time had given Angle enough time to store the firm's money and much needed future supplies away. Now, the whole team was set for life without having to help out the evil law firm.

Angel walked over to a picture hanging on the wall. It had been taken right before Fred had become Illyria. Wesley was now gone and, in a sense, so was Fred. Gunn no longer stood on his own. Lorne was standing there holding a Sea breeze, which he was sure he was doing right this second in Vegas. Angel smiled at the thought of the empathy demon and was glad that Lorne had forgiven him. All it took was some groveling and the money for a state-of-the-art club in Vegas. Finally, Angel's eyes rested on the face of a blonde vampire named Spike. Spike. Angel felt the growl in the back of his throat, but let it go. Spike was gone, living in Prague with Andrew helping out other new Slayers. At least he didn't get the prophecy and he didn't get Buffy.

Buffy. This time he let his mind go back to the last time he saw her a year ago. She looked beautiful in her wedding dress as she walked down the aisle on Giles' arm. She was smiling brilliantly at everyone. His heart ached as he watched her go stand at the front next to the man she was about to marry. Angel knew Xander would take care of her and he knew the young man truly loved her. Angel knew they were happy. At least, she didn't marry Spike. And that thought gave him more than enough comfort. Buffy still called occasionally. Mostly to talk to her sister and ask how the Slayers in LA were doing, but she always made time to talk to him as a friend. Something Angel appreciated and now accepted. The ringing of the phone from his desk broke his reverie.

"Angel Investigations, we help the hopeless. Hey Lorne, how's Vegas treating you?"

"Peachy keen. I'd love to chit-chat Angelcakes but I got actual PTB stuff to discuss with you."

"You got a reading on someone?"

"More like a flashback, and sweetie you were in it."


	2. Chapter 2

"What? Flashback? Lorne, how many Sea breezes have you had today?" Angel asked.

"Look it's like this honey bunch. I was working the club when this cute little brunette came up to sing with her friend. Not a bad voice I might add. Anyway, she starts singing, but instead of getting like a future destiny I get flashes of past decades. Centuries even. Like she had past lives or something."

"And what does this have to do with me?" Angel was getting impatient.

"Well let's just say you made a few appearances from your cute self of today to all the way back from when you weren't so cuddly."

"Wait, this girl has memories of me as Angelus? Well, she could be a Slayer. They retain memories of former Slayers-"

"No these were older. Not of the recent Angelus activities. My guess is these were from when you were first turned. And before you ask, no she wasn't vampire. But I did get this major supernatural vibe from her."

"So, you just read a girl's past that somehow involves me but she's human. I'm still not seeing how this has anything to do with me." Angel heard Lorne take a sip of his drink.

"Well I did get a quick glimpse of this little cutie pie's future and in it she's fighting a majorly tough demon. I think you need to find this girl."

"Where do I start? Did you get a name or address?" Angel said reaching for his notepad.

"Well no. Hey, I heard that huffy growl. I did get something off the friend she was with. His name was CJ. I know they're from a town called Owensdale about 2 hours north of you guys. Not far from that crater that used to be known as Sunnydale. Oh and the name Gypsy."

"Gypsies? I don't do well with gypsies Lorne."

"Not that kind of gypsy. I think it's the name of a club. I saw the name in those neon lights. And I know it's connected to both of them."

"So, I'm just supposed to drive up to Owensdale, go to a club called 'Gypsy's' and ask about a guy named CJ and a dark-haired girl?" Angel was getting frustrated.

"Hold on I'll give you a description if you want. Her hair was more dark red than brown. Uh, maybe 5'4" or 5'5". Small little petite thing. Had to be 21 otherwise she couldn't have gotten in. And she had the most remarkable blue eyes. But something tells me you'll know her when you see her."

"I doubt that. She doesn't sound familiar."

Angel said his goodbyes and hung up the phone. Looking over the notes something tugged at his brain like he should be remembering something. But he quickly dismissed the feeling. Everyone he knew the first time around as Angelus was dead unless you counted Spike. Which he didn't. Angel called a few places in Owensdale then headed towards the kitchen. He walked in on several dozen people laughing and talking. Connor saw him in the doorway and quickly quieted everyone down.

"What's going on dad?"

"I just got a call from Lorne. Seems there's something going on in another town and we need to go check it out. The details are sort of sketchy but I'll fill you in on the drive up there. So let's start packing."

A few hours later they were on the I-15 North. Well almost all of them. Gunn had stayed behind to continue training the Slayers and had called a few members from his old crew over just to help keep an eye on things. Angel looked back in his rearview mirror at his son. Connor was asleep with Dawn's head resting comfortably on his shoulder. She was asleep as well. Angel couldn't believe he had Connor back in his life and this time free from all the hurt and pain from before. Illyria sat in the front blankly staring out the windshield.

"Should I be talking to keep you company?" she asked. She was trying to fit in as much as possible. She had even stopped wearing her body armor non-stop. Mostly thanks to Dawn who got her to start wearing jeans.

Angel smiled at the comment, "No you're fine Illyria. I was just thinking."

They pulled up to the Ramada with daylight coming in the hour. After checking in, Angel decided it was best to sleep the day off and look for the 2 kids that night. Since they had to start with a night club, it's best they go at night he reasoned. Dawn and Illyria were quietly resting in their room and Connor soon fell back asleep in the room he and Angel were sharing. Angel slept briefly but woke up early. He paced around the room. He smelled the demons in the city the minute they reached it. The whole town had a major demon population obvious by the stories found in the paper. The town still held on to some hope. Angel could feel it. The city wasn't as big as LA but was easily twice the size of Sunnydale. And like Sunnydale, it gave of a supernatural energy. Angel began to wonder if this was a hell mouth someone had forgotten about. They'd soon find out, he thought while settling down to eat.

At 9 o'clock everyone met in the lobby and headed out. Angel had looked up the club and found a phone number and got them on the guest list. Which he was glad he did because they barely made the list. Apparently you needed to book at least a week in advance to get in. After dropping a few names though, they got bumped in for tonight.

"Okay, according to the directions, it's on the corner of Main and 9th street. So, turn left here and go all the way down. You shouldn't miss it," Dawn instructed. And she was right. The club took up a whole corner and people were milled around outside for several blocks. The club appeared to be in what was once an old hotel. Several floors up you could see lights for rooms that were undoubtedly now apartments. Angel parked his car across the street and the gang made their way to the front door. They were greeted by a very tall and large man. He checked the name on the list and waved them in.

Angel couldn't believe how big the club was. The top floor was cut in half to look down on a dance floor a story below them. The lights and sound system rivaled what Lorne had in his own club. Just for a second, Angle actually felt small, but that changed when several gorgeous women walked by and proceed to check him out. They were greeted by a small blonde girl wearing a simple black dress and boots. She motioned for them to follow her. They were led done to the dance floor level where some alcoves were built into the walls. The alcoves had comfortable couches lining three of the walls and a small flat table in the middle. No mirrors were in there thankfully. While being seated Angel looked around the room trying to find someone that matched Lorne's description of the girl. Unfortunately, a lot of the girls matched the description. Just as the hostess was about to walk away with their drink orders, Angel stopped her.

"You wouldn't happen to know if someone named CJ worked here would you?" he shouted over the music.

"Yeah, up there. DJ CJ. If that's who you're talking about. Why, do you know him?" the blonde said pointing to the booth above the dance floor.

"Um I know a friend of his. But I wanted to talk to him about business, if you could let him know?" Angel said flashing a brilliant smile. She said she would give him the message and smiling left. Angel turned back to the faces of his companions.

"You're so smooth, dad." Causing Dawn to burst into giggles Angel smiled at Connor and was about to remark when he felt a pull at his spine and then at his soul. It was a like a weak tug. And he'd only felt something like it before. And that was when Buffy was near. But her pull used to be much stronger and this one was different. Older somehow. Angel looked around the club again trying to find where it could be coming from when he saw three men lead two girls out towards the back door. Angel looked over at Connor and knew that his son was aware of them too.

"Vampires. Illyria, Dawn, you guys stay here. We'll be right back," Angel said as he and Connor moved towards the front door. They were heading towards the back hoping to catch them off guard. They never noticed the Dark red-head follow the three vamps out the back door.

Angel and Connor moved hastily down the street towards the alley. Suddenly a crash as though someone being thrown into a dumpster was heard and they picked up their pace. Angel stopped shortly at the entrance to the alleyway causing Connor to bump into him.

"Hey, why'd you sto-" Connor started to say before Angel shushed him and turned his attention to the fight scene in front of him. A young woman with dark red-hair was throwing punches and kicks with the grace of a Slayer. One in particular, he thought. She quickly knocked one vamp to the ground and pulled the stake out from her jacket. He was dust in seconds with a second vamp gone soon after. While dusting the second vamp, she'd forgotten of the third one she threw into the dumpster. He lunged out and grabbed her from behind. Angel ran up and staked him in the back, forcing the young woman to stumble forward. Dusting her arms off she turned to thank her rescuer.

"Thanks, I totally spaced on the third one," she said smiling and looking up. Her smile faded and her breath caught when her blue eyes met the chocolate ones staring down at her. Angel looked into her eyes and memories washed over him. He heard her drop her stake itch a clank to the ground.

"Liam?" she whispered.

"Hello, Catherine. Nice to see you again."


	3. Chapter 3

"How'd you…I mean, when did….uh, I don't know where to start?" Catherine stammered. She could barely breathe and didn't believe he was standing in front of her. In all these years. Angel still had the power to make her nervous. She tried to calm herself by taking in deep breaths. Angel just stared at her. He'd thought she was dead or at least in their home country. The familiarity of her and his past flooded him.

"I'm kind of thinking the same thing here. I wasn't exactly expecting a ghost from my past to be standing in front of me with a pulse," he quipped. Angel was nervous at seeing her too. Remembering the last time they met and what he did to her. He half expected Catherine to pick the stake back up and lunge it into his chest. She didn't' though, instead she smiled up at him. She always had the warmest smile, he thought. Angel became aware of movement from behind him as Connor stepped forward.

"So, I take it you two know each other then?" he asked uncertain. His voice shook Catherine out of her stillness and she looked over at him. When she did Angel saw the very old and faded scar of a vampire bite. He turned his head, not wanting to remember how it got there.

"So, you're the infamous son of a vampire. Connor, right? I've heard about you. I hope you're keeping Liam in line. Wait, I'm sorry it's Angel now. I keep forgetting you're not you because really you're not the Liam I remember so I guess it makes sense to not keep the mortal name, and here I go rambling on again and not knowing when to stop." She took a deep breath and tried to stop the bubbling giggles beneath the surface. Angel chuckled at her.

"I missed your ramblings. So, something tells me you're still in the know about the demon world which makes me wonder, why I haven't' been hearing about you? Obviously you didn't change your name. I heard you were dead."

"A common miscommunication when you're as old as me. Maybe we should go in and talk though. My office is a lot more private and a hell of a lot warmer than this alleyway." She picked up her stake and put it back inside her jacket. She headed over to the back door and produced a key to unlock it.

"Your office?" Connor asked.

"Well yeah. Who do you think owns this dive?" She winked over at Angel.

"Connor, why don't you go get the girls and join us. I'm sure someone will be sent to show you up."

"Of course. I'll have Mimi come down and get you. What table were you guys at?"

"Uh, table 3, I think." Connor mumbled.

"Okay, I'll just tell the girl to look for the cutie in the gray shirt if she doesn't see you at the right table." She replied grinning at the boy. Connor flushed a little at the comment and quickly moved through the crowd towards the table. Angel watched him go, laughing at the way Catherine had made him blush.

He followed her to a set of stairs behind the DJ booth and followed them up. Once at the top, she punched some numbers into a keypad which opened some doors to reveal an elevator. Catherine pushed the button for the third floor and leaned back against the wall facing Angel. She looked almost exactly like he remembered. Same pale skin, blue eyes and dark red hair pulled up in clip of her neck. Her clothes were different. She wore a pair of dark jeans with a sequined pink tube top and matching jean jacket. Gone were the long dresses and corsets of their time.

"You look good Angel. Nice suit you got on. Much better than those ruffle-ly tops you used to wear." Catherine said with a smirk.

"I notice you don't' wear the hoop skirts and corsets either."

"Oh, I still have a few corsets. Trust me." Catherine quipped grinning again at him.

"Always the flirt."

"Some things never change."

The elevator stopped with a clang. The doors opened to a lovely view of the streets around the club and the lights of the city. Catherine strode through the office undoing her jacket and placing it on coat rack in the corner.

"Did you want something to drink? I've got some animal blood in here, but I don't know what kind you like." Catherine asked heading over to a bar in the corner of the room. She began making herself a Midori sour and pulled out a glass for Angel.

"Uh, anything you got from the butcher's is fine. I'm not going to ask why you would happen to have animal blood in your bar."

"Maybe you shouldn't." She poured the drink and heated it up real quick for him. As she walked over to Angel with his drink the elevator opened to reveal her new guests. Walking over to them, Catherine shook their hands and introduced herself.

"I'm Catherine Sloane. Owner of this beautiful establishment. Now, I already know who Connor is, but I'm not quite sure about you two?" She said looking over at the nervous Dawn and indifferent Illyria.

"I'm Dawn Summers, Connor's girlfriend. And this is Illyria. We work with Angel on his cases and stuff." Dawn answered stiffly. The girl was pretty and looked barely older than her.

"Oh wait, Summers!" Catherine exclaimed snapping her fingers, "You must be Buffy's little sister. I've heard so much about her. She truly is the greatest Slayer of all time. I'm just glad I got to be around to see her. Please everyone sit down."

Everyone found a place to sit. Catherine sat at the chair behind the desk while Angel took a seat in the chair directly in front of the desk. Connor and Dawn settled themselves on a couch near the windows and Illyria remained standing over near the bar.

"Wow, it's been so long since I've seen you. Although, the antics you get into certainly keep your name in everybody's mind. I mean the whole thing with Wolfram & Hart is like, legendary now. Wish I could've been there to see it. Well, almost." Catherine gushed. Angel desperately wanted to ask where she'd been all this time. Why she hadn't come to see him, but he couldn't find a way to begin. Luckily, Connor started asking the questions.

"Well you know of us, how come we don't know you? I mean you called my dad Liam, exactly how long have you known each other? Are you a vampire too?" Connor ran on.

"Okay, wait first of all I know of you guys because I still have my connections in the demon world. No I'm not a vampire but I was once a Slayer in training."

"Well if you were one once, that means you're a full Slayer now," Dawn said, "And if you were a SIT, then how come you haven't made yourself known?"

"I've been a, what d'ya call it, a SIT, for over 200 years. I'm sure the Watcher's council kinda forgot about me."

Dawn's jaw dropped open. Over 200 years? How in the world could she be that old if she wasn't a vampire? Connor just had a blank stare. He was to busy trying to absorb what he just heard to ask the next set of questions. Angel and Illyria were the only ones not shocked. Illyria because she didn't care and Angel because he already knew what she was. He had tasted it in her blood centuries ago.

"Maybe we should start at how we met," Angle offered.

"I guess that's as good a place as any," Catherine agreed.


	4. Chapter 4

"I've known Angel since the day I was born, which was February 12, 1937 in Galway, Ireland. Obviously I'm not quite human, but I didn't know that till much later. Angel's family and my family went to the same church so I've known Angel, or back then Liam, since I can remember." Catherine paused for a second, letting some memories filter through. Angel was doing the same. Recalling her at the age of 10 years old getting in trouble for tearing her dress while climbing a tree. Connor and Dawn just sat quietly. Completely taken aback by knowing this woman was probably the only one left in the world who knew Angel when he was human.

"So, you guys are what, the same age?" Dawn asked timidly. Trying to get her mind into Watcher mode. This is definitely something that needed to be researched and documented.

"Not really. I'm only like 270. Angel's about two years older than me."

270! Holy crap, this woman was the same age as his father but looked younger than Dawn, Connor that. He wasn't sure he could take more of her story but he desperately wanted to know more about a past his father rarely spoke of. Catherine read the looks of shock on their faces and giggled.

"I know, I'm pretty damn well preserved for my age. Anyway, my parents were Risteard and Erin Sloane. My father was a direct descendant of the Tuatha De Dannan, but my mother was 100 percent mortal."

"Wait, the Tuatha De Dannan? I though they weren't around anymore?" Dawn asked. All eyes looked at her with mild surprise. "Uh, Giles had a book on Faery folk and legend. The Tuatha were like humans only with extreme supernatural powers. They supposedly defeated a clan of demons called the Fomhoire and drove them from Ireland. But when humans came, they went into hiding and were just considered a myth."

"Well, I'm glad some one taught you Irish history," Catherine smiled, "But we're not completely gone. We're just very few and far between. Some however fell in love with the mortals, case in point my parents."

"I always knew there was something different about you. Long before the slayer thing." Angel commented.

"Yeah, you got a taste of that first hand, Catherine jokingly said. Angel smiled but the hurt on his face was visible. She had hoped he'd gotten over that. Well, she'd just have to talk to him later about it, she thought. Connor's next question broke her out of her thoughts.

"So, you guys were like friends?"

"Yeah, we were friends in a way. And please don't think we were like intimate or something. We never got all groiny with each other." Catherine laughed along with Connor and Dawn. Angel slightly embarrassed smiled a little.

"What does groiny mean? Are you talking of sexual relations?" Illyria asked.

"I'll explain it later Lyrie, I promise." said Dawn, "Okay I'm still wondering about the slayer thing. And why you're still here?"

"At fourteen, I was told that I was to begin training for the possibility of my becoming a slayer. The Council at the time didn't know that the Tuatha's or Faeries were still around. So I began training. When I was 16, the Council came to instate me, but they learned of my faery heritage. Faeries become immortal at the age of 18, in a sense, and the last thing the council wanted was an immortal slayer, so I was passed over. But I kept all the supernatural power a SIT has."

"Okay, but here's a question. In all the Watcher's Diaries, you're not mentioned. Why not, I mean if you knew Angel before he was Angelus, you'd think they'd come looking for you for help or at least a reference?" Dawn asked.

"When Liam became Angelus, he killed everyone he knew to rid himself of the memories of his humanity. I know he came looking for me, but I'd already left not ready to face him. Everyone just assumed I had died with the others. It wasn't until years later that I ever even came close to seeing him again." Catherine said with some sadness. Connor felt her hold something back. Like she was lying. And Catherine was. She didn't want Angel to have to relive the day he came looking for her. The day Angelus left his mark upon her neck and drank from her. Only to let her go when her blood, tainted with the faery, made him sick and have mild hallucinations. That's when he knew what she was. Angel hung his head, obviously remembering that encounter. The things he'd yelled at her and watched her cry over the body of her dead mother.

"That's why the Council never looked for you." Dawn said with understanding.

"Exactly, I have a grave and tombstone and everything. People just assumed me dead so I stayed that way. If I'd had come back, they would've burnt me at the stake for sure. Not many people survive a vampire attack. So, I stayed hidden with my Watcher Edmund Talbot. I'm sure you've heard of him Dawn. And he trained me for twenty years till he passed away from cancer. I've been fighting the good fight wherever I could ever since. I didn't come to Owensdale till around 1990."

"Why here? The Hellmouth is only a few hours away. Why not go there and help?" Angle asked a little heated. He was mad that Catherine had been so close all this time and never came to him. Never letting him know that she was still alive.

"That's why I came here. There was a real slayer in Sunnydale already. You think the energy from the Hellmouth just sits in a neat little ball? It has veins of energy stretching out like fault lines. And this city just happens to sit on one of the main lines. Somebody was needed here to try and hold back some of the demons that would've made their way to Sunnydale and really cause a panic. I stayed here to keep the flow of demons from becoming to much. I stayed here during the Final Battle to protect the younger SITs who weren't old enough to fight yet. And I continue to stay to try and save this town. So don't a tone with me Angel. You don't know everything about my life," Catherine said firmly. She didn't appreciate his anger towards her. He'd do that a lot when they were together, she wasn't going to put up with it now. Angel returned her glare.

"I just meant you could've picked up a phone or something."

"And said what exactly, 'Hi remember me? I'm a ghost from your centuries old past calling to just say hi and invite you out for brunch' yeah okay whatever."

Connor and Dawn looked at each other, the tension making them uncomfortable. Catherine and Angel continued to stare at each other in heated looks. Both not sure whether they wanted to punch each other or hug each other.

"If you wish to do violence, I suggest the street where there is more space." Illyria said casually.

Catherine leaned back a little in her chair, her eyes never leaving Angel's face.

"I assume you didn't come for a reunion, what with you thinking I was dead and all. So, why are you really here Angel?"

Angel softened his face. "We came because we were told you might need help fighting a demon. One you were having a problem with."

Catherine lowered her eyes. Her heartbeat jumped up a notch. Angel quickly noticed the change in her. She's holding something back, he thought. Life must not be that easy for after all. Catherine quickly recovered.

"A lot of demons give me problems. I'm sure it's nothing I can't handle." She forced a smile.

"Just in case maybe we should stick around," Angel said slowly rising form his chair. Catherine began to stand as well.

"Really, everything here is fine. You guys should just head back to LA."

Suddenly the elevator doors opened and a tall thin blond-haired boy ran through the doors. Angel recognized him as the DJ from downstairs. He ran over to Catherine ignoring the other occupants in the room.

"We've…got a…problem," he blurted out while trying to catch his breath.

"CJ, what are talking about?" Catherine said growing concerned.

"Quinn's got a message for you downstairs."

"Dammit!" Catherine said walking over to a tall cabinet standing beside the couch containing Dawn and Connor. Opening it she took out a two daggers and placed one in her boot, the other in the waistband of her jeans. She then pulled out two ornate swords.

"Who here wishes to do violence?" Catherine asked. Illyria quickly stepped towards to the cabinet and proceeded to pull out a weapon.

"Um, who's Quinn," Angel asked taking one of the swords from Catherine's hands.

"I guess you could call him an ex-boyfriend."


	5. Chapter 5

"Ex-boyfriend?" Angel asked.

"What? You didn't think I spent all this time pining away for you?" Catherine replied as she proceeded to grab a gun out of the cabinet and walked over to Dawn.

"I'm sure you a good fighter. However, I'm not about to put you in a situation that may send your sister here to slay my ass. So please stay up here and help out CJ." Catherine released the safety on the gun and put a round into the chamber. "Safety's off. This is more for protection just in case they get up here into the office but I doubt it. The bullets are poisoned, so a good shot into the chest, torso, or head should kill them instantly." With that, Catherine handed the gun over to Dawn. She then went and got to more and gave them to Connor. CJ sat at her desk and began punching codes on the keypad. Suddenly the wall containing the bar flipped around to reveal several screens monitoring the club. Mostly inside and a few outside looking onto the street. The screens were in black and white, but a few people showed up in a greenish hue. CJ placed a headset on and then turned to Dawn.

"Dawn, right? See these green guys? Those are the bad guys. Now, what I need you to do is keep an eye on these three cameras that face the street. If you see any green guys head towards a car, write down the plate number for me." CJ handed her a pad of paper and pen. Shakily Dawn took the utensils from him. "Don't worry. I'll have this office locked up tight once they head down."

Connor walked over to her and placed a kiss on her forehead. "Don't worry. I'll be right back."

Catherine placed a type of hearing device in her ear and headed towards the elevator. "Alright people let's head out."

Angel watched as Catherine nervously tapped her fingers against the hilt of the sword.

"So, your ex is a demon?" He asked.

"I don't think you of all people should handing out relationship advice. Look at some of the people you dated."

As Catherine stepped out of the elevator, CJ's voice popped into her ear. "Okay, we've got four demons on the dance floor, five more spread throughout the lower level and five more on the top level."

"Fourteen demons. Mostly on the lower level, but five on the top level. So, who wants to be on top?" Catherine whispered.

"I'll go above," Illyria stated.

"Fine. Angel you come up to the dance floor with me. Connor I want you to hang back here a little to keep an eye on our backs. Take out any demon sneaking up on us. And please, try not to shoot the innocents."

With that, Catherine straightened her back and began walking forward towards the dance floor with Angel close behind. Illyria edged her way up the stairs quietly and Connor stood in the shadows waiting. As Catherine and Angel approached the dance floor they saw the four demons holding onto a young girl. Two held her arms while the third kept a gun pointed to her head. The fourth stood slightly forward. He wore dark sunglasses and held a sword in his right hand. They could've past for human, Angle thought. If it wasn't for they're pointed green teeth and yellowish skin.

"Glad you decided to come out and join the party Catherine," the one holding the sword exclaimed.

"What can I say? I like parties. You know Malcolm, there's a reason you're not on the guest list and pulling little stunts like these aren't gonna get you there any faster." Catherine replied. God, she was always such the smart-ass, thought Angel. He glanced around the club and spotted the other demons waiting to strike.

"I've got a message for you from Quinn."

Catherine waited and listened.

"He said your time to die has come. Your blood will soon serve its purpose. Your body will soon know-"

"Blah, blah, blah. I know this already. Why doesn't just hurry the hell up and get his punk-ass up here already." Suddenly Catherine rushed towards the gunman and in one quick move severed his hand and brought the dagger from her back and placed it between his eyes. The two demons holding the girl dropped her and charged at Catherine, only to meet Angel who quickly took them down. Illyria hastily made her way across the top level, briefly decapitating any demon who challenged her. Connor stood rooted for a moment not sure who to follow when his eyes caught a demon coming at his father from behind. He pulled out the two guns and fired two shots, both neatly hitting the demon in the head. Catherine's attention was being held by Malcolm as they faced off on the dance floor.

"Malcolm, Malcolm. You know it always comes down to this. Why couldn't you just leave me a message on my machine instead of coming in here and making a mess."

"Tonight it's different. I'm gonna kill you."

"Do you really think Quinn would be happy hat his little errand boy took me out?"

"I'm NOT his errand boy, bitch!"

"Really, now such language."

"Go to hell!"

"You first." Catherine lunged forward cutting Malcolm across the leg. She moved swiftly, easily dodging his thrusts at her. Finally she twirled her sword around and lopped off his right arm and connected her roundhouse kick to his face, sending him flying across the room. As Malcolm struggled to get up, Catherine hastily made her way towards him when she was hit from behind and sent sprawling to the ground. Malcolm used this to scramble up and out the front door while Illyria was busy with the last demon on the top level. Catherine rolled over in time to see a demon standing over her ready to plunge a sword into her belly, when a sword went through his. As the demon fell to the side, Catherine looked up gratefully into Angel's eyes.

"Well, I guess that's two I owe you," Catherine said as Angle helped her up.

"I guess that's all of them," Connor said slightly out of breath as he joined them. Illyria jumped down from the upper level and stood beside them.

"Not all. Malcolm made it out. Oh well, at least he's no a lefty for awhile," Catherine replied as she bent down to pick up her sword. When she stood up, applause erupted in the club along with whistles. Angle looked at her stunned.

Catherine made little curtsies as she said, "They think it's a show. So do me a favor and play along."

As they stepped off the elevator, Dawn ran towards Connor and threw herself into his arms. "Oh my god, I was so worried. But the way you killed that first demon was way cool."

"She did alright. Dawn caught, I believe Malcolm getting into a car and got the plate number. I'll run it in the morning," Cj said hugging Catherine as he headed to go back down to the DJ booth.

"Thanks." Catherine began putting the weapons away while Angel watched her. She turned back around to face his scowl.

"I thought this was no big deal? What kind of demons are those? Who the hell is Quinn?" Angel asked angrily.

"It isn't a big deal. I'm tired, so if you insist on knowing, I suggest you come back tomorrow night." Catherine said returning his scowl and crossing her arms. Angel stood for a second then leaned forward and whispered "I'll see you later then."

Catherine didn't move as Angel and the others headed into the elevator. Once outside, angel tossed his keys to Connor.

"Take the girls back to the hotel and wait for me. I have questions that need to be answered tonight."

Angel waited outside the club in the darkness for her. An hour after the last patrons left she exited. He was thinking of how to approach her, when her voice broke the silence of the evening.

"It's not like I can't feel you, you know," Catherine remarked as she locked up the club. She turned to face him as he shyly stepped into the light.

"I forgot about the Slayer sense."

"It's not just that. I can still feel the tug of our connection. I thought it'd go away with time, but I guess not."

"I still feel it too." He said quietly as he dropped his eyes. Catherine shook her head and started walking up the street around the club. Angel began to follow when she suddenly stopped.

"What are you doing?"

"Um, walking you home."

"Try again."

"Okay I'm following you home in the hopes I can get you to tell me what's really going on."

Catherine let out a deep sigh and rubbed her head.

"Fine, it's a long story, just so you know." She then turned around in front of a set of double doors right next to the club.

"Where are we going?" Angel asked.

"Upstairs. My apartment is on the fifth floor above the club. Well come on if you need to talk so badly."

Angel followed through the double doors and down the hall to an elevator.


	6. Chapter 6

Angel followed Catherine off the elevator and down the hall to a door at the very end. Catherine turned the lock and opened the door to an expansive loft. Angel noticed it was beautifully decorated in very soothing greens and browns. Catherine stepped in and the turned towards Angel.

"Come on in," she said opening the door wider to let him cross over the threshold. Angel stood rooted near the door as he took her place in. a spiral staircase in the corner lead to an upper level, which he assumed was where the bedroom was. The kitchen opened into the living room, separated only by a long bar top. The wall closest to the door held lovely wooden a glass cabinet displaying various swords. He could tell that most of the furniture was antique and originally from Ireland. Catherine shed her jacket and threw it on the back of chocolate colored leather chair.

"I'm starving, so I'm sure you are too. I've got some blood mix with, I think, otter in it if you want."

"Okay, I have to ask. Why on earth do you have blood in your office and home?"

Catherine smiled as she poured his blood into a cup and set it in the microwave then opened herself up a bag of chips.

"Earlier this year, I was looking for a hostess when this little blond airhead came in and applied. She was honesty about being a vampire and when I saw that you were a reference, I figured she couldn't be that bad."

"Harmony," Angel sighed shaking his head. Catherine retrieved the warm blood and walked over to Angel with it. He gratefully took and sat down on a loveseat facing the couch that Catherine plopped herself into.

"It wasn't till she tried to sell me out to some gang of biker vampires last month that I learned she had sold you out. So, some of the blood she had is still around."

"Did you stake her?"

"No, instead I referred her to some construction company in New York, where I think a Xander Harris works."

"You do know that's where Buffy works?"

"Really, I had know idea," Catherine said, feigning surprise, "Oh well, she' probably dust now."

Angel looked down at the cup and tried to get the questions in his head straight, not sure how to approach this.

"You know, you're the one who had all these questions, so why aren't you asking them now?" Catherine said while she munched on her chips. Angel took a deep breath and started asking.

"What's really going on here? Who is this Quinn guy?"

Catherine took a drink of her water. Just the mention of Quinn's name brought up a whirlwind of memories. Angel heard her heartbeat quicken and knew this thing was bigger than he thought. He never knew Catherine to be scared of much when they were younger. The eternal tomboy in a time when girls were supposed to be ladies. Only around the time she started training to be a slayer did she become discreet. That's when Catherine tried to fit in and when Liam lost interest, Angel thought. Catherine looked down for a moment the raised her blues to meet his dark ones.

"You know, everything lately has been all about me. Which is wonderful usually, but I think it's time to turn the spotlight. I have a few questions of my own. Like, what happened to the Circle of the Black Thorn? What about that whole sunshine prophecy-"

"Actually that's 'Shanshue'," Angel corrected.

"Whatever. I'm not answering anymore questions till you answer mine."

Angel shifted a little on the loveseat nervously. He didn't relish having to tell stories of his life. But with Catherine he knew he'd better. She had the strongest resolve of anyone he knew. Angel sipped his cup for a moment than began.

"Well when the battle was over, which you heard about, I told Buffy and everyone what had happened. Willow did a little investigating into the contract, hoping to find a loophole, and she did. You have to sign your birth name. This meant I should have signed it Angelus since they were going by my vampire birth. But I had signed it Angel, which is considered a nickname. So, the contract was null and void."

"Okay, well that explains how you got out of the contract, but what about the snowshoe thing."

"'Shanshue'. The Powers That Be decided that as punishment for trying to rid myself of my gift, I have to fight another apocalypse. But, Willow helped out there too. She fixed my 'Soul Restoration' spell and made it permanent. This way I'm unable to sign it over or get rid of it."

"So, with your soul permanent, that just opened up a whole lot of doors with you in the ladies department," Catherine said giggling. Angel smiled at the joke.

"Yeah, I'm such the ladies man."

"Well, what about Buffy. Your soul is here to stay, why weren't you the one marrying her?"

"Uh…things just weren't right. While I was gone, she became someone else and so did I. I couldn't just follow her around anymore. I kept thinking she was sixteen and treated her as much. But she did the same. Buffy wasn't used to me being the leader, so things clashed. Luckily we realized that it wasn't happening that we missed out chance. It's fine. The person she married really loves her and I know she's happy now."

Angel tried to contain the sorrow that still lingered from having to let Buffy go. Catherine looked at the vampire and saw the pain still lingering and felt bad for bringing it up.

"I'm really sorry Angel."

"It's alright Caty. You deserved to know."

"Wait. Did you just call me Caty? You haven't' called me that since I was thirteen or fourteen."

"Well I feel like I can call you that again if you don't mind," Angel said smiling.

"Actually, it's kinda nice to hear you call me that again," Catherine said returning the smile, "Okay then I guess it's my turn to tell you the woes of my love life. Or lack there of."

"So who's Quinn?"

"I met Quinn Douglas around 1900. I was doing a stay in England, by this time I'd been around awhile. When I found a vamp nest. I went to work when I was ambushed. I barely made it out when Quinn jumped in and rescued me. I was about to stake him, I knew pretty quickly that he was a vamp when he begged me to stop and let him explain. He said he was vampire who was cursed with a soul and was trying to repent for his evil ways, so that he may finally die and go to heaven."

Angel snorted at this and looked at her in disbelief. Catherine laughed at his look.

"Hey, I didn't know you got a soul. He must've been around when it happened. Anyways I bought. We were friends first. He really took his time building me up. We didn't even start 'dating' till about two years after we met. Then after five years of being together, he turned on me. I found out that Quinn belonged to the Fir Bholg, a group of lower demons that worship the Fomhoire. Quinn set me up to be sacrificed to the Princess of the Fomhoire. Apparently my body needed to be drained of its blood than drank all by the Princess in order to cross into this realm. Well, I escaped, barely with the help of some witches I knew and we've been battling over my blood ever since."

"Now when you say 'together', how together were you?"

"We had sex, Angel. A lot actually," Catherine laughed a little as Angel got a look of hurt on his face and rolled his eyes at the comment. "What's with the look?"

"Well, it's just that, we were still betrothed you know. At least I waited to go visit your grave hoping I could somehow get permission when I wanted to be with Buffy."

"Well, that's why I left you that message. I knew once I heard you got your soul back that you'd go by there sooner or later. I'm sorry I didn't let you know I was alive. First, it was because of the whole Angelus thing, then the whole thing with Quinn. It makes a girl kinda shy."

"I understand," Angel replied. They sat quietly in the room across from each other, letting things sink in. Angel knowing that Catherine was going to want to talk about the last time they saw each other. He wasn't sure if it was something he was ready to deal with. But a yawn from Catherine and a glance at the clock let him know she was done for the evening.

"It'll be light in two hours. You should head out," Catherine said standing. Angel rose from his seat and set the cup on the table.

"I'll see you tonight then."

"If you insist."

Angel turned and walked out the door. While riding down the elevator, he wished he had at least hugged her. Something he really wanted to do, but didn't know why.


	7. Chapter 7

Angel tried to enter the hotel room quietly, but the sudden switch of the light by the bed let him know that his son was still awake.

"You should be resting. That was a pretty hard fight last night and I doubt that's the last one we'll be seeing while we're here," Angle said as he slipped of his suit jacket and sat at the edge of his bed. Connor sat up on his bed and swung his feet over to the side to face his father. Angel didn't look up as he removed his dress shirt.

"So, I guess that means we're staying for a while. What is going on with you and Catherine anyways? I know there's more to the story than you guys just being playmates."

"There is, but another time. It's been a long night and I don't really feel like discussing this with you right Connor," Angel grumbled as he kicked his shoes off and lay down, "Get some sleep." Angel reached over to turn off the light when Connor's next question stopped him.

"Does it have to do with the bite mark on her neck? The one that looks almost the same as Buffy's?" Connor asked in a serious tone. He wasn't' planning on sleeping anytime soon Angel realized. Angel brought his hand away from the light and sat back up. He kept his head hung low, not wanting to see the possible disgust in his son's eyes when he learned what happened.

"When I was turned, I destroyed everyone I knew. First I slaughtered my family and all the servants next I moved on to Catherine and her family. Catherine's father was a merchant and was usually gone. It wasn't until later that he was only gone to help fight for the Tuatha. Anyway he wasn't home when I came calling. Catherine was gone, I know now probably training, so the only person home was her mother," Angel stopped and took an unneeded breath then continued. "She invited me in thinking I was there to discuss the marriage plans to Catherine. She had just turned sixteen and the family was ready to see her wed."

At this last statement Connor's eyes widened. Married? Angel was supposed to marry someone else. Angel glanced up and saw the surprise in Connor's face. So he explained about the engagement

"Mine and Catherine's family set up a betrothal shortly after she was born. Long before I became an embarrassment. Even when I started becoming a scoundrel, the Sloane's never broke off the engagement. I think they were hoping that Catherine could have a normal life. For awhile I didn't mind the idea. She was so feisty and full of life, but then she suddenly changed and started acting like all the other girls in our village. I think that's part of the reason why I didn't want to marry her anymore. I had no idea she was training to be a slayer. She changed so she wouldn't stand out anymore."

Angel swallowed hard, trying to keep the pain of remembering the past down. He had at one time really loved Catherine and felt so bad that he had shoved his feelings for her away when she changed. Connor sat silently, letting the knowledge sink in and understanding Angelus' motive.

"Angelus wanted to kill Catherine because Liam had loved her." It wasn't a question, Angel realized. It was a fact that Connor understood. Angel rubbed his forehead, and then continued the story.

"I came into the house and killed Erin. Right before she died I told her that I would soon kill her beautiful daughter, after I'd finished with her. I quickly killed the servants by snapping their necks and waited for Catherine. She walked and soon realized what had happened. She started to cry when I grabbed her from behind and bit down. One good gulp and I got sick. Faery blood is like poison to a vampire. It can give us seizures and hallucinations. I released her when I tasted the poison in her and spit out the blood. I shoved her to the ground and called her a freak, told her that she was evil, and said that Liam never would have married such a horribly grotesque thing like her. Then I left. I know now that she ran away afterwards and found her father and what her real heritage was."

Angel stopped for a second letting the pain wash over him. He hung his head again in shame at the past memories. Connor still sat motionless. He could tell that Angel cared for Catherine than he'd realized. Maybe more than his own father realized.

"I just assumed she died or that she was killed. To survive something like that, people would've thought you were the devil. After I left, I don't know what she did. You'd have to ask her that. I never went back to Galway until I joined forces with the PTB. Right after I first saw Buffy. I went to the graveyards and in one of the oldest ones I found her headstone. When I knelt down I noticed that part of the carvings were loose. I moved them and found a note. Catherine had left it for me, saying that she didn't want to die without me knowing that she had forgiven me. That she knew it wasn't my fault and releasing me from our engagement to find love with another."

"Sounds like Catherine really is as beautiful as she looks. So the cladaugh ring she was wearing tonight, did you give it to her?"

"No, it was her mother's I think. Everyone's family had an heirloom one. Maybe someday, you'll get mine," Angel said twisting the ring around his finger. Connor smiled at the thought of who he might like to give one to in the future. Angel noticed the smile on his son's face and smiled too. The pain and guilt were still sitting heavily in Angel's stomach.

"I want to ask your forgiveness too, Connor. You shouldn't have to hear all the horrible things I've done."

"You shouldn't have to ask for my forgiveness. I understand everything a bit better. And if Catherine could forgive you and move on I think I could too. Maybe you should think about doing the same. We all know that you're not Angelus, I'm sorry if I don't remind you that I know the difference a little more."

Angel looked up at his son with hope. Not long ago, Connor would have used this as another reason to stake him. Now, Angel realized that Connor had finally moved on, and that maybe he should too.

"Okay, now I'm really tired, so how about we get some sleep?" Angel asked this time turning off the light. He heard Connor settle down in the bed across from him and began to slowly drift into sleep, when Connor spoke once more in the darkness.

"You know, this whole time I kept thinking Catherine reminded me of Buffy. But maybe it's the other way around. Maybe you fell in love with Buffy because she reminded you so much of Catherine." With that said Connor closed his eyes and dreamt of Dawn. Angel lied awake a few minutes more, trying to process what his son had just said. Soon Angel dismissed the idea and fell asleep. For the first time in years, Angel dreamt of someone other than Buffy.

Across the hall Dawn thanked Giles to herself in a low whisper. She finished downloading the last bit on information Giles' had into her laptop and shut it off. She thought she had heard voices coming from the guys' room but decided to wait till morning to read the documents that had been sent her in the morning. Stretching out on the bed Dawn closed her eyes and drifted into a hard sleep.

In a warehouse across town, Malcolm kneeled before a dark-haired vampire. Sobbing and pleading for his life Malcolm told the Fir Bholg General what had happened at the club. The man rose from his chair and walked over to where Malcolm sat groveling. He brought his foot up and kicked the demon in the face, knocking him out cold. He silently strode over to a large mirror and stood waiting for her to appear. Suddenly the mirror shimmered and a gorgeous woman stood. Her dark hair tumbled down her shoulders in curls. Her dark eyes were fierce and black sparks flickered from her fingertips. The man quickly knelt before the mirror and bowed his head.

"Rise Lord Quinn. My ever faithful servant," she commanded in a haunting voice.

"Princess. I apologize for the time it is taking to bring in the Tuatha Slayer. My observations of her are paying off and we will soon have her in time for the sacrifice. And then, my glorious lady, you will bring chaos to the mortal world and be declared Queen of the Fomhoire."

"This pleases me. However, I sense a champion in our midst. Find this champion and destroy him before he can further save our prize." The mirror shimmered once again revealing the reflection of the room. Quinn stood up and started preparing his minions.


	8. Chapter 8

Dawn woke the next day around noon and quickly went to work reading the information Giles had sent. While most of the Council's books had been destroyed, Giles still had most of Wesley's collection which Angel had shipped over. Most of what was in the files Catherine had already told them, but a few things caught her eye. Walked over to the table where the phone sat and looked for Catherine's club. Dawn figured she'd be unlisted and wouldn't appreciate the young Watcher to investigate her. Dawn picked up the phone a dialed the club's number and pushed the number for the extension to Catherine's office. Dawn was about to leave a message when Catherine picked.

"Um, I'm sorry Ms. Sloane, um Catherine, but I was wondering if I could come by earlier today? I just received some information and I didn't want to disturb Angel. I think he got in pretty late last night," Dawn stammered. Catherine smiled on the other end and gave Dawn directions and said she'd have a taxi sent to her hotel to come get her in an hour. Hanging up, Dawn began to get dressed when Illyria sat up off the bed.

"Do you feel it wise to leave without informing Angel?" Illyria asked.

"Well the stuff I wanna talk about might make him twitchy, so I think I should go by myself. If I'm not back before the wake up, could you give them the papers on the table? It'll explain why I went to see Catherine. I'm sure I'll be fine."

"Very well," Illyria said and lay back down. Dawn smiled at the warrior and finished getting ready. An hour later Dawn was in a taxi headed towards Catherine's apartment. Once she stepped off the elevator, Dawn began to get nervous. She clutched her computer note bag to her and knocked on the door at the end of the hall and was greeted by CJ.

"Hey, little Dawn. Cat had to go down to the club and sign for a shipment, she'll be back up in a few minutes. Come on in."

Dawn stepped into the impressive apartment. A small wow escaped her lips as she took her surroundings in.

"Feel free to look around. Can I get you some water or soda?" CJ asked heading for the fridge.

"Um, water's fine for me, thanks'" Dawn said heading towards the fireplace. On the mantel and shelves around the fireplace were dozens of pictures of Catherine in various places and decades. One depicted Catherine with several hippies at Woodstock and someone who looked like Jimi Hendrix. Anther was a very faded one set in the Forties, another in a roller rink, and another at an opera house. Catherine was laughing and surrounded by friends in all of them. Two photos intrigued Dawn the most.

"This one, who are the women with Catherine?" Dawn asked pointing to a photo taken what looked to be the 1920's. She was very pretty in her sequined dress. Catherine was sitting at a table with three other beautiful women. CJ walked over and handed Dawn a glass of water and looked at the photo.

"Oh, that's Catherine with Bridgett, Monique, and Veronica. I think she said they're witches. All I know is Cat once helped them out of a bind and then they returned the favor. They've been friends for years, except those girls look a little different now."

Dawn moved on to the next one that sat in the middle of the mantel. In it was Catherine and a stunning looking young lady with dark hair and eyes, and a very young looking CJ.

"Is this you?" Dawn asked giggling. CJ looked and started laughing.

"Oh yeah, that's me. That's when I first met Cat. I was 17 and such the outcast. I DJ'ed at her little brother's party," CJ said pointing to the girl in the middle, "And she made Cat come down and listen. That night they hired me to DJ their new club that opened in week."

"I thought Catherine owned the club?"

"Cat owns it now, but originally she was just co-owner with this chica, Charlie. Charlie's the one who named it 'Gypsy's' and when she died, she left it the club to Cat." CJ's voice held a note of sadness. Dawn decided not to push for more on the woman named Charlie. Instead she looked up to the exquisite portrait that hung on the wall above the fireplace. In it sat an elegant woman with dark red hair and fair skin. Her light eyes seemed to sparkle in the painting and a faint smile graced her lips. Behind the woman stood a handsome man with black hair. He seemed tall and very solid. And lastly, sitting on the ground in front of the woman was a young girl who looked to be about fifteen. She looked exactly like the woman in the picture, only younger, except for one thing. The girl's eyes were such a vibrant blue, that there was no mistaking that she was Catherine.

"Isn't it marvelous? Catherine had an artist re-create it. That's her with her parents. Cat said that they had one, but it was lost when her mother died. Veronica put the mental picture into the painter's head so that he would get it exactly right."

Dawn so taken with the portrait. It was hard to remember that once upon a time Catherine had parents, or even that she had lived as long as she did.

"I was wondering about something she said about having demon connections?" Dawn asked, returning to Watcher mode.

"Cat's such the sweetie. Always taken in the strays. She has a soft spot for the peaceful demons. The ones trying to adapt to this world or atone. I think it's her way of honoring Angel all these years. I can't complain, she took me in when no one else would."

"So, you're a demon?"

"According to the Christian Coalition I am." Dawn gave him a confused look, so CJ explained. "I'm gay, honey. Yep, I'm the preverbal Will to Cat's Grace. Except, I'm not all over the top with tiaras and feather boas like most people think."

"Nope, just with the Britney Spears albums," a voice chimed in from behind. Dawn and CJ turned around and were greeted by a warm smile and shimmering blue eyes.

"You better not be telling her a bunch of stories Christopher Jacobs, or I'll put a spell on you that will make you have horrible back hair."

"And she could do it to," CJ said laughing with Dawn at the comment. Catherine waked over and gave them both welcoming hugs. Catherine walked over to the couches and motioned fro Dawn to sit down on the couch next to her. CJ stretched himself out on the loveseat across from them.

"So, Dawn. What brings you here?"

"Well, I did a little history homework. I hope you don't think I was trying to pry into your past, but I was wondering if you had been mentioned in any of Talbot's diaries or anything more on the Fomhoire."

Catherine listened intently and nodded her head, encouraging Dawn to continue.

"Well, I just had a few questions, about your engagement to Liam? I noticed the cladagh ring on your hand last night. Buffy has one like it."

Catherine lowered her gaze to the silver ring on her right hand. She twisted it absently around her finger, before she returned her gaze to Dawn and answered.

"Um, our engagement was more arranged than anything. The only love Angel ever felt towards me I'm sure was brotherly," CJ let out a snort from where he was lounging, causing Catherine to give him a look before she continued, "As for the ring, it was my mother's. Angel never gave me a ring or anything like that. But I'm sure the one he got for you sister was shipped form Ireland. He would never give her anything second rate."

Dawn shook her head with understanding and noted that Catherine was holding something back about what she thought of Angel. Dawn dismissed the feeling and asked her next question.

"I don't know if you ever read Talbot's diaries, but you were mentioned. Mostly in past tense, I guess that was to continue to let everyone still think you were dead. I was just wondering if you had more information about the prophecy about you."

Catherine's eyes widened in surprise. CJ choked on his drink and sat up quickly. It became evident to Dawn that Talbot had never mentioned this prophecy to Catherine and now she was going to have to explain it to her. Dawn took a deep breath, not knowing where to begin.

Back at the hotel, Illyria answered the knocking at her room's door. Connor stood on the other side.

"Dawn has left. She placed manuscripts on the table to await your reading."

Connor blinked and made his way over to the table to retrieve the papers. On top of the stack, was a little note explaining where she had gone. Connor turned and walked back to his and Angel's room glancing through the texts.

"What are you reading?" Angel asked.

"Um, papers Dawn left. She went to go see Catherine. They're mostly about the legends of the Tuatha and a few excerpts from Catherine's Watcher." Connor continued to glance over the pages until something caught his eye. "Hey dad, maybe you should take a look at this."


	9. Chapter 9

"So, what there's a prophecy about our Kit Cat?" CJ asked, "That's deep."

"Not helping here CJ," Catherine said. She took a deep breath trying to steady herself, "There's a prophecy about me? Are you sure?"

"Yeah. I guess Talbot found the prophecy right after you encountered Angelus. I bet he's the one who convinced you to play dead for so long. What happened after Angelus bit you? Edmund mentioned it." Dawn said.

"Well, I ran to his cottage out in the woods. I knew Angelus wouldn't find me there since no one in the village knew about him. Edmund took m to my father and told me wait there till I learned what I needed about the Tuatha. He didn't come back till almost a year later. Edmund said that the Council believed I was dead and that I should let them believe it. I just assumed he wanted to make sure I didn't end up beheaded or burnt to a stake," Catherine replied quietly.

"Okay, that makes sense. Giles only has excerpts since most of the books were destroyed. They're in French, so the translation is a little iffy. I guess Talbot only documented this to a friend of his in France. Shortly after Angelus destroyed the village, Talbot went to England to document what happened to you. On the way, he found some texts in a demon house. He found one that really struck him," Dawn explained.

"It's a prophecy called the Bataille pour le sang de la lumiere, or Battle for the Blood of Light," Angel read translating, "It's basically about a battle to be fought in the millennia. There's no real time frame. Um, an immortal of light will face the demons of dark. She must battle the evil disguised as love. Well, this is definitely about Caty."

"You think so? Wait, did you just call her Caty?" Connor asked. Angel brushed off the last question and proceeded to answer the first.

"Sure. Caty's immortal, belongs to a clan of good people, or beings, whatever. This Quinn guy is after her blood for a sacrifice. Quinn's trying to activate the prophecy. Caty explained what was going on last night, but I don't think she realizes it's to fulfill a prophecy. Everything's here, her blood needed to raise the Fomhoire princess, the evil in the form of love. That'd be her evil ex-boyfriend."

"So all this time, Quinn was hoping to use me to fulfill some prophecy," Catherine stated. CJ sat, completely enthralled in the story. He'd heard the story before, but now it seemed more real. Dawn felt bad for Catherine. She didn't want to add to the woman's burden. Dawn noticed that Catherine was sad thinking about Quinn.

"Talbot mustn't have wanted anyone to know you were still alive. He was hoping that maybe the prophecy wouldn't happen. Or make sure the council or someone didn't try to destroy you first."

Catherine lowered her head for a moment then stood up. She began to pace the room, rubbing her hands over and over nervously.

"When is this supposed to happen? When is the princess supposed to rise?" Catherine gulped.

"Uh, it doesn't say. It doesn't have an exact time for the battle or even an exact outcome. It's more of a warning of what could happen if you lost," Dawn said.

"There's still a chance Catherine could win then," Connor offered hopefully. Angel looked up from the papers and began to think.

"Well it says here that she must face the evil with an Epee de jour, a Sword of Daylight. It's the only way to destroy the General of Dark. I assume that's Quinn. He's going to need the Epee d'obscurite, Sword of Darkness. Quinn can only use that sword to perform the sacrifice."

"What do we do now?"

"Dawn's already with Caty, so she must know now what's really going. We need to find out where this sword is and get it to her. She's going to need all the help she can get. I'll give Gunn a call and let him know that we're staying a while. Go get Illyria, we need to get over to Caty's soon. I'm sure she's really upset."

"It's still pretty bright out, maybe you should call her and make sure she's okay?" Connor suggested.

"Right, I knew that."

"Okay, then I need to find this sword thingy," Catherine said still pacing around the room, "Quinn must have his or he wouldn't be pushing this hard to suddenly kill me."

"Um, Cat, do you want me to get you a drink? A nice big, strong drink? And could you please sit down, you're wearing her heels down to pumps," CJ quipped as he headed towards the kitchen. Catherine sat herself down with a thud on a chair. She put her heads in her hands and sighed heavily. Dawn got up and moved towards her. Dawn put her arms around the woman and tried to comfort her. Catherine accepted the hug as she choked back the tears threatening to spill down her cheeks.

"I'll be okay. I still have a few more things to look up that refer to the sword. And I'm sure Angel will help," Dawn whispered. Catherine nodded into Dawn's shoulder and slowly pulled back. Catherine wiped her tear brimmed eyes and smiled at Dawn's comforting words. Catherine jumped when the phone rang. CJ leaned over and answered it.

"Speaking of Angel, he's on the line asking for you," CJ said handing the phone over to Catherine. Dawn took this opportunity to ask CJ where she could connect her laptop, hoping she could find something today. As Dawn searched, Catherine spoke with Angel trying her best to stay calm.

"No Angel I'm fine. Yes, Dawn and I went over everything already, she's looking up the sword right now. Yeah, she's a pretty cool kid," Catherine said smiling at the young Watcher, "No, just meet us at my office around nine. I promise to keep an eye on her. Yes, I'll call you back if we find anything. Yes, thanks for worrying. Okay, bye." Catherine hung up and sat back down next to Dawn. She gulped the shot of Tequila CJ handed.

"Ugh, thanks. I so needed that," Catherine said making a face.

"Wait, I think I found something. Yeah, okay it was originally in Africa, then moved to Spain, then Mexico, and finally near here in California. Um the sword is located in a cave where 'the sun burns bright and scorches the earth, so that even in the dark the warmth of light is still felt'," Dawn read off the screen, "Doesn't sound fun."

"Sounds dry and boring," offered CJ.

"Sounds like a desert. Hottest desert in California is Death Valley. Well, I needed a tan anyways. Unfortunately it doesn't sound like a place Angel should follow me to. And when dealing with mystical weapons, you can expect a few booby traps," Catherine said thoughtfully.

"Maybe not Angel, but I'm sure Illyria wouldn't mind a field trip. We should start getting ready for this. The sooner we get the sword…" Dawn began.

"The sooner this battle is over," Catherine finished. She picked up the phone and dialed the number for Angel's hotel.

"Malcolm, please tell me you have good news," Quinn spoke to the demon kneeling before him.

"The champion's name is Angel. He is believed to be a-"

"Vampire with a soul," Quinn interrupted, "Once known as Angelus. Damn that was one vicious bastard back in the day. Made demons proud. So, he's finally returned to his beloved Catherine." Quinn picked up a black sword and gripped the hilt tightly. He wrung his hands over the hilt in anger and jealousy. Quinn didn't love Catherine, he belonged to the Princess. But she was his property first, not Angel's, and he didn't like her being taken by anyone. Quinn Angrily brought the sword down and slicing the table he had been sitting at in two.

"Catherine, Catherine. Such a shame that you decided to run back to that vampire's arms. Guess I'll just have to punish you before I kill you." Quinn smiled at the thought, remembering the last time he had her in his grasp. "This is one hell of a sword we got here."


	10. Chapter 10

Angel paced nervously around his hotel room, waiting for Connor to finish eating. It was already eight o'clock and Angle was desperate to get to Catherine. He was worried about how she was handling the sudden surprise of a prophecy about herself. These things never go well, he thought. The minute the sun went down, Angel was ready to bolt to Catherine's club, but Connor had wanted to get a little more rest and something to eat, 'Just in case' he said. Now Angel hurriedly made his way through the hotel lobby with Connor and Illyria not far behind him. They made their way to the parking structure where they were greeted by several vampires and a very pleased looking demon.

"You're the mighty Angel. Champion to all. I thought you were a bad-ass and a little bit taller," Malcolm joked, grinning evilly from ear to ear.

"Malcolm right? Or should I call you lefty?" Angel asked snidely. Malcolm's grin dropped from his face at Angel's comment. "You should just go home and tell Quinn that I won't let him have Catherine.

"I'm here to kill you Champion. Quinn doesn't like the idea of you near Catherine. He wants her to be ready when it's time for her death. He loves to play with his victims and he had such fun with that bitch before that he can't wait for it again. I bet that whore can't wait either."

Angel growled low in his throat at Malcolm's words and the ideas Quinn had for Catherine. The rumble that came from the Champion was so menacing, a few vamps stepped back hoping to avoid his anger. Angel felt Connor and Illyria ready themselves for a fight behind and shifted into game face.

"You want to know if I'm still a bad-ass, Malcolm. Then let's find out," Angel roared as he leapt at Malcolm and landed several punches to the demons face. A vamp came from behind at punched him in the back causing Angel to focus his attentions away from Malcolm, who was struggling to remain standing. Not from this Connor took on three vamps advancing on him, thinking the boy was easy prey. Connor swiftly landed punches and kicks to the three and brought his stake out from behind his back, sinking the wood into the chest of the nearest vamp, and then turned to the next. Illyria merely stood dodging the blows the vamps threw at her. She grabbed by the neck and lifted him to meet her gaze.

"Foolish lower being," she said as she cleanly removed his head from his body. The vampire's remains turned to dust and settled at her feet. Illyria quickly brought her foot up and kicked a vampire backwards to the ground. She walked over to where he was lying and put her fist into his chest and crushed the undead heart inside, pulling it free form the ribs. As the dust from the vamp dispersed, Illyria looked over to where two more vamps stood. They looked at her and quickly fled form the area. Angel having killed the distracting vamp had turned his attention back to Malcolm who was wildly throwing punches. Angel dodged them all and landed a blow to Malcolm's abdomen, sending him into a concrete pillar. Angle strode over and put his foot on Malcolm's throat, slowly pressing down.

"I'm not going to kill you because I want you to deliver a message. Tell Quinn, I know of the prophecy and that if he hurts Catherine in any way, I'll torture him for the next thousand years. And since he knows who I am, he knows how good at torture I can be," Angel angrily said. He removed his foot and watched Malcolm scramble out of the parking structure. Angel proceeded to walk to his car calmly while Connor and Illyria followed. What did Quinn to do Caty? Angel thought. His heart sinking at the images that came to mind. He slammed the door to the car as he thought of Malcolm's words once more. I'll kill you before you can touch her, Angel swore silently. Quietly he turned the car onto the street and headed for the club and Catherine.

Dawn ran over to Connor the minute she saw him step off the elevator. Connor hugged her tightly and whispered to her about how much he missed her. Angel slowly exited the elevator and greeted Catherine with a small smile. The smile Catherine had faded when she saw him.

"What happened?" she asked.

"Nothing really. Malcolm just decided to throw us a little welcoming party," Angel answered calmly. Catherine's eyes lost a little sparkle as he saw guilt creep in. Catherine hadn't wanted them to get involved. She didn't want them to be in danger. Angel slowly reached for her hand and squeezed it lightly. She smiled at him for his gesture but suddenly tensed and removed her hand from his grasp.

"I so didn't want you guys to come under fire. A hotel is not exactly the safest place to stay and I totally understand if you guy need to bail. You've already helped out more than you needed to," Catherine yammered.

"We're not going anywhere Caty. This is our fight too, not just yours. I'll be damned if those demons are going to hurt someone I know," Angel said firmly. Dawn and CJ couldn't help but a smile a little at the vampire's feelings for Catherine. "We just need to re-locate is all."

"Why not here? I don't mean here, here, but the apartments upstairs? Cat still owns one for guests and she and I have an extra room we could spare," CJ offered, "We had the Furies come down a few years ago and put an anti-violence spell on the place after the thing with Charlie-"

CJ stopped at the name when he saw Catherine lower her head. Angel noticed the sudden sadness in her and was about to ask who Charlie was when she lifted her head with a pained smile.

"I didn't even think of that. Angel, you and Connor could have the extra apartment. Dawn, you could stay with me and Illyria could stay with CJ. If that's alright?" Catherine said happily.

"I think it sounds fine. We'll go back and get our stuff later. Right now I want to know more about where this sword you might need is," Angel replied, his voice low in his throat. While Dawn explained what she had found Angel's mind wandered. He wanted to find a way to talk to Catherine about what Malcolm had said and wanted to know why Charlie practically brought her to tears. Angel decided to leave it till they were alone. For some reason, the thought of being alone with Catherine made him growl in his throat, more like a purr. Catherine heard and glanced at him quickly with a questioning look in her eyes. Angel quickly turned his gaze back to Dawn and focused on what she had to say.

"So you see, we figured it's in a desert. I emailed Will and asked for her help to get mystical co-ordinates or whatever and she did. There's supposed to be some small rock caverns just as you head into Death Valley. That's where Catherine will find the sword. She'll have to go in the middle of the day, so I don't think it'd be wise if you came Angel," Dawn said.

"Usually caves like this have traps in them and I don't like the idea of Caty going in by herself," Angel said protectively.

"We thought about that," Catherine began, "We decided that if Illyria wants, she could accompany me. CJ has access to a mobile home so he, Dawn, Connor, and you could hang out there. Sort of like a home base on wheels."

"Well sounds like a plan. I'm ready to go whenever you are," Angel said.

"Sounds like it could be fun," Connor added.

"I'd be joyful at the opportunity to engage in battle," Illyria stated.

"Good, then maybe we should just relax and enjoy ourselves tonight. WE can leave early tomorrow morning," Catherine said as she settled into the chair behind her desk. Angel walked over to Connor and handed him the keys again.

"Why don't you and Illyria go back to the hotel and get our things and come back here. I doubt there's anymore of Quinn's bad guys lurking about. And Dawn why don't' you head down with CJ and wait for them in the DJ booth. You worked hard and deserve a little break." Everyone nodded and headed for the elevator down. All of them knowing that Angel wanted to talk to Catherine alone and noticing Catherine looking nervous at the idea.

"So, you got me alone, what did you want to know?" Catherine said after a few minutes of silence. Angel walked over to a chair that sat in front of her desk and slowly sat down. He looked straight into her azure-colored eyes and saw the pain still hiding in the depths.

"What did Quinn do to you the first time he had you, Caty?" Angle asked softly still gazing into Catherine's eyes. He saw the tears begin to form and heard her pulse quicken. The smell of fear and pain began to radiate off her, causing his non-beating heart to ache for her. Catherine swallowed hard, trying to fight back the emotions that were wanting to spill over. She opened her mouth several times in an effort to answer. Finally, she breathed in deeply and began to speak.

"He uh, I mean he, what he did-" Catherine choked but was interrupted by a deep voice from the elevator doors.

"He had the best time of his life. You did put up one hell of a fight, but I know you enjoyed it the whole time," the man said. Catherine's breath caught in her throat and was held still in her chair by fear. Angel Growled loudly at the intruder as he quickly stood up. He put himself between the door and Catherine's desk. "You're being rude Catherine by not introducing me to your friend here," he said staring at the woman behind desk, "My name's…"

"I know who you are Quinn," Angel said in a harsh tone, "Why the hell did you come here?"

"To see Catherine of course. I dint' know she was entertaining company. But I believe the question in the air is what I did to her? Nothing the little slut didn't' enjoy."

Angel was in front of Quinn in a flash and punched him in the face. Quinn stumbled back into the closed doors. He brought his hand up and saw the blood on his fingers. He laughed as he regained his balance.

"She's certainly under your skin already. Kinda makes a man wonder what she did to get there."


	11. Chapter 11

"You're being rude Catherine by not introducing me to your friend here," he said staring at the woman behind desk, "My name's…"

"I know who you are Quinn," Angel said in a harsh tone, "Why the hell did you come here?"

"To see Catherine of course. I dint' know she was entertaining company. But I believe the question in the air is what I did to her? Nothing the little slut didn't' enjoy."

Angel was in front of Quinn in a flash and punched him in the face. Quinn stumbled back into the closed doors. He brought his hand up and saw the blood on his fingers. He laughed as he regained his balance.

"She's certainly under your skin already. Kinda makes a man wonder what she did to get there."

Quinn pushed Angel back a few steps and stared to walk over to the bar. Angel's eyes followed him while he listened to the rapid beating of Catherine's heart. Not doubting Quinn could hear it to and was enjoying it. "This is one nice office you got here Catherine. Who'd you bone to get this club? Did you think I'd forget that you belong to me like you did?" Quinn looked at her with a mixture of anger and pleasure as he saw the tears fall from Catherine's blue eyes. Quinn started to walk towards her desk, relishing in the sight of her trying to sink herself further into the chair, when he was grabbed by the front of his shirt and found himself staring into a pair of deadly yellow eyes.

"You're a vampire, right Quinn? Then as a vampire you should've have noticed the scar on her neck. That's MY mark on her neck, meaning she belongs to me. And since you took advantage of her long after I gave her that mark, that means you were fucking around with something that belongs to me and I really don't like to share." Angel threw Quinn into the wall by the door as Catherine ran over to his side. Angel grabbed her hand and moved her behind him. Quinn struggled to get up, growling at the humiliation he just suffered. "I suggest you remember who Catherine belongs to. I won't kill you for touching her, I'm going to let her have the pleasure of destroying you. But you so much as come near her, I won't hesitate to rip your throat out." Quinn's face betrayed the fear Angel had distilled in him, but quickly recovered and stepped into the elevator.

"I'll see you around Catherine. After I kill your Champion, I'll take great pleasure in punishing you," Quinn smiled maliciously at her as the doors closed on him. The minute he was out of sight, Catherine let her breath out in a deep sigh. Angel looked at her worriedly as she sat down and put her head in her hands.

"Don't' worry, he came here for me. He won't bother with anyone else," Catherine mumbled through her fingers. Angel knelt down in front of her and placed his hands over her. Catherine jumped at his touch and pulled her hands away.

"Why do you pull away like that when I touch you? Or when a guy touches you," Angle said slowly realizing why she was touchy. Angel met Catherine's eyes and saw them swimming in self hate. "He raped you, didn't he Catty?"

Angel's question caused her to shake all over and the tears now flowed freely down her face. Catherine began talking in gasps between the sobs that rocked her body.

"It's not like we hadn't' already been together. But when he caught me and chained me up…I finally saw the evil in him. I couldn't believe I had fallen in love with him like that. I should've known. He told me I knew deep down. That I liked it. That no one would forgive me for what I had done with him, that I disgusted all the good people in the world. Then he raped me. Over and over and I couldn't stop him. He kept beating me, telling me that I enjoyed, but I didn't. He just kept telling me I did because I was a whore and a freak. No man would ever want me again when they learned what I had done. He just wouldn't stop and I kept screaming for him to stop but he wouldn't. I tried to fight back, I did Angel I tried, and tried," Catherine's voice was almost shrill and so full of pain and shame. Angel hugged her close and this time she let him. Catherine cried out all the pain into his shoulder as he held her lightly and stroked her hair. His own eyes now tear-filled as he finally knew what hell Quinn had put her through and the real reason she'd stayed away from him. Angel tried to hush her and pulled back to look at her. His hands gently wiped the moisture from her face.

"You're not disgusting. You didn't know. We love who we love and you believed you loved some one worth loving. That doesn't' make you a horrible person. No one as wonderful as you should have to suffer something like that. Or be made to believe lies the bastard told you. I could never hate or be disgusted with you Caty, ever," Angel said holding her reddened face in his hands. He looked deep in her eyes and saw some of the pain lift. Angel knew it would take more than words for her to come to grips with it, but at least she had something to help her. Angel hugged her again and let her finish crying silently. "One of these days Caty, you'll have to teach yourself that it wasn't' your fault and let the shame go."

All Catherine could do was nod. He was right and she knew it, but it would take time for her to believe it. At least Catherine knew Angel didn't hate her for it. She didn't know if she could live if she had disappointed him. After a few more minutes Catherine pulled back to get a tissue of her desk. Angel reluctantly released her. She wiped the remaining drops from her face and offered a weak smile.

"That was pretty cool the way you through Quinn across the room," she said half-heartedly hoping to lighten the mood. Angel offered her a half smile.

"Maybe I could be your body guard," Angel said, getting a small giggle from Catherine, "I hope I didn't upset you by referring to you as something I own. I know all about equality and everything, I just wanted to eat him at his own game."

"Its fine, it worked. I just wish I had thought of that sooner. I might not have had to face as many vampires over the years." They both quietly laughed at this. Angel still kneeled before her and stared into her face. She makes me feel something, something I used to feel, he thought. Catherine felt her pulse begin to rise a little as Angel continued to stare at her. They were both jerked out of their thoughts when the clang of the elevator doors opening made them jump. Angel stood up quickly and walked towards the people getting off the elevator, trying to give Catherine some time to compose herself.

"We got our stuff and, hey did we miss something?" Dawn asked, looking at the tear stained Catherine.

"Nothing, just over-sharing memories. I'll tell CJ to keep an eye on things while I show you guys where you'll be staying," Catherine said hastily changing the subject. Angel and her joined the others on the elevator and made their way around to the entrance of the apartments. ON the way up, Angel kept glancing worried looks in Catherine's direction, looks that didn't go unnoticed by Dawn and Connor. As they stepped into the hallway, Catherine led them to a door not far from her apartment.

"This one I figured you boys could stay in," Catherine said turning the lock and opening the door. Angel stepped in to a beautifully decorated apartment. This one was done in more white and blue. It reminded him of the homes off the Florida Keys.

"Very Cabana style," breathed Dawn, "Wait, how come Angel came in uninvited?"

"No one's lived here in a while. It' sort of like a guest room for me," Catherine explained, "the two rooms are down this hall and here's the kitchen. I'll have some blood brought over for you soon. Well, it's been a long night and I still have some work to do. Why don't' you boys get settled while I show the girls to their rooms and get back to work," Catherine said heading out the door. She stopped long enough o look over at Angle and smile a knowing smile which he warmly returned. When Catherine had closed the door, Angel turned to see his son grinning at him

"What?" Angel asked innocently, picking up the suitcases and heading down the hall to the bedrooms. Connor followed with his own bags and continued his grinning.

"Nothing dad. Nothing at all."

Back at the warehouse Quinn went about smashing everything he could and ranted at the image in the mirror.

"Stupid lying filthy-ass slut!" he shouted slamming a vase into the ground. The dark women in the mirror watched the display with intrigue.

"Did you develop feelings for the immortal, Quinn? And here I thought I was the only one," it said coyly.

Quinn stopped his raving and approached the mirror.

"I'm sorry your highness for having you doubt my desires for you. You far exalt the immortal whore."

"Quinn, do not apologize. It is natural for you to be jealous of this Champion who seeks to rob you of your joy. I know I remain above all those you encounter. Soon you will have her in your grasp once more and no one, not even the Champion will save her." A smile played on her lips as she stared at Quinn and watched his eyes light up at the memory of torturing her.

"Soon," he said, "soon."


	12. Chapter 12

CJ pulled up outside the club at eight in the morning. Everyone walked sleepily down to the RV, except for Angel, who scurried from the door to the camper shielded by a thick blanket. CJ drove out onto a single-lane highway, headed for the desert while everyone sat silently in the back. Connor and Dawn sat napping quietly on the little couch together while Illyria remained in the front with CJ. Catherine sat at a table near the blackened windows, staring off into space when Angel appeared by her side holding a cup of tea.

"Thought you might like something to drink," he said placing the cup in front of her. Catherine looked up smiling and began to sip the tea as Angel sat down across from her. "How are you holding up?"

Catherine knew what he meant at sat thoughtfully for a minute, her eyes cast down before she lifted her head to meet his gaze.

"I'm fine, just a little emotionally tired, I guess," she answered. Angel placed his hand over hers and gave it a gentle squeeze.

"If you need to talk more, I'm here."

"Right now, I'm just trying to get my mind into battle mode, but thanks."

A few hours later, CJ pulled into a parking lot for tourists. The sun was high above the sand which took on a polished shine as the heat radiated off it. Catherine stood up and strapped her pack on as Illyria transformed back into her body armor. Dawn stood up in the RV, holding a flat circular disk in her hand. She placed it in Catherine's palm as she began to explain what it was.

"It's a type of mystical compass. Willow gave me instructions on how to make it. Basically, just follow the direction the arrow points in. I have it charged for picking up the caverns you're looking for. When you reach them, it'll spin back a round to help you find your way back. I've got a spare for us to keep tabs on you guys, you know, just in case."

Catherine nodded and placed the compass in the pocket of her jeans. She placed a dagger into her belt and strapped a gun to her ankle. Her normal sword was already sheathed and tied to her pack. Illyira didn't bother with a pack. She would not need it she had said and only carried a sword at her side. Before stepping out into the sun drenched wasteland, Catherine hugged everyone good-bye and when she came to Angel, he was the hardest to release.

"Be careful," he whispered in her ear. Catherine stepped back, a grin on her face.

"Always am," she replied. Slowly her and Illyria exited the RV and began heading in the direction of the compass. Angel and the others stood around quietly before sitting down once more to wait for the girls to return. Angel resumed his seat at the table and stared at the door, not taking his eyes off it till Catherine walked in and was alright. Dawn and Connor took over the couch once more, this time going over files in Dawn's laptop, and CJ made his way to the back and sat opposite Angel.

"She'll be okay. You know, a watched pot never bubbles," CJ offered. Angel glanced quickly at the young man and turned his attention back to the door. CJ sighed deeply. This is going to be a long wait, he thought.

Catherine and Illyria walked under the sun for a few hours. Catherine, doing all she could to stay hydrated and cool, could still feel her skin burning under her sleeves and baseball cap. Illyria seemed unfazed by the heat and blinding glare from the smooth sand. Finally, a rock formation appeared in the near horizon. At first Catherine thought it was a mirage, the rocks bleary in the heat made her think she was imagining it. Only Illyria's simple comment about reaching their destination, assured her that it was no illusion. As they approached the rocks, Catherine noticed the opening to a cave to the side and began entering. A little ways in, Catherine took off the pack and set it to the side along with the compass. She took one more drink of her water and readied herself for a possible fight. Illyria held the flashlight Catherine had given her as she shed the extra clothes and sheathed her sword. Finally, she stood and taking the flashlight, led the way. Slowly the women wound their way through the cavern as it went deeper. Luckily, there was only one path to the center and Catherine thanked God silently for making it a little easier to find their way out. Suddenly the tunnel opened into a large cavern, lined with stalagmites. The air was musty from the moisture locked deep within and Catherine could hear the falling of water droplets in the distance. She also noticed the torches that were embedded in the wall, lit as if waiting for someone. Catherine held up her sword, ready to attack and carefully entered the room. Illyria stayed close behind watching the shadows in the corners for any threatening movement.

"So, I assume you've come for the Sword of Daylight, Immortal," a voice resounded in the cavern. Catherine and Illyria both looked around and saw no one. The voice, sounding like faint wind chimes continued to speak from the dark. "I can already tell you are a worthy choice. Do not be afraid Immortal, there is no reason to fear me." As the voice faded with this last sentence, a small light appeared before the women and slowly grew larger and brighter, till a woman appeared before them. She was tall, with long golden hair past her waist. She wore robes of white and gold and her face was warm and friendly. Catherine slowly lowered her weapon, but still kept her grip in case it was a trick.

"I am called Meleah. I am from the dimension of light. I have been watching over the sword, waiting for someone like you to come and retrieve it, secretly hoping I would never have to see that day when it would be needed. What is your name Immortal?" Meleah asked softly. Catherine hesitated for a moment then shyly answered.

"Catherine, of the Tuatha De Dannan. I'm here to fight for the Sword."

"Catherine is a beautiful name. It means pure, which you are. Pure light. You are the best choice to wield this weapon in the upcoming battle. Worry not Immortal, there is no need to put you through trails for the Sword. You've already proven your worthiness with the trails in your lifetime." Meleah smiled at Catherine and suddenly produced a sword from the air. The hilt was golden with tiny diamonds encrusted in it and the blade was so smooth it reflected better than most mirrors. Catherine put her own sword down and with trembling hands took the sword from Meleah. The instant she touched it, she felt a sudden warmth fill her. It was as if she could feel the light of the sun entering her and filling her with an enormous energy.

"Wow, this is…what is this?"

"You feel it, don't you Immortal. The pure light of goodness is now in you. The pureness you had is what made you strong, now the sun's radiance will enable you to beat back the dark that threatens the life of the mortals. My task is complete and I must return. Good luck to you Immortal, we will be watching and will rejoice at your victory."

Before Catherine could say anything more, Meleah stepped back into the sharp light and was gone. Catherine turned to Illyria smiling brightly at her. She picked up the sword from the ground and handed it to Illyria.

Angel paced nervously around the RV, while everyone else watched.

"They've been gone almost all day. Something's not right, I should have gone with her."

"Yeah, 'cause walking around the desert in the middle of the day when you're a vampire makes a whole hell of a lot of sense," Catherine replied from the doorway. Angle walked over to her and hugged her tightly, while everyone else looked on in surprise. Feeling the eyes of everyone in the room on them, Angel pulled back and helped Catherine remove her back.

"I'm just glad you guys made it back okay. And from your smile, I assume you got what we were looking for."

Catherine still beaming unsheathed the Sword and everyone's breath caught as they looked at its beauty.

"That is one sweet looking weapon," Connor mumbled.

"It's powerful too. I can sense it. When it was given to me I just had this feeling wash over me. Like I was taking a bath in nothing but light. It was amazing." Catherine re-sheathed it and sat down as CJ began to pull away and head home. She couldn't stop grinning and Angel couldn't help but do the same as he looked at her.

"Things are looking up," he said.

"They most certainly are," she replied.


	13. Chapter 13

Several days had passed since the group had retrieved the Sword of Daylight. Catherine and Angel both had become uneasy as Quinn made no move and the only demon activity was from the occasional young vampire that was soon dust. Catherine took the few quiet days to train with her new weapon on the rooftops of the apartments. Angel would watch from the side as she gracefully practiced her parries and thrusts. Every move she made was slow and precise, making it known that this was something she had been doing for years. Catherine's movements were quick and smooth as she lost herself in the routines she practiced, vaguely aware of angel's eyes watching her move. After the fourth quiet night in a row, Angel found Catherine again on the rooftop. It was Sunday and the club was closed for the night. Catherine had come up to the roof right after sunset and Angel soon followed. This time she was without her Sword and was sitting quietly on the edge of the building. She gazed at the lights in the distance, a slight smile formed on her lips as she felt Angel step onto the roof. He walked quietly towards her and was directly behind her when she spoke up.

"I always loved looking at the stars when we were younger and then the lights of any city I was in as I got older. Somehow, I always feel close to everyone when it's quiet like this and I'm looking over the city. Almost like I belong, that I'm not an immortal who's been around for over a hundred years. You know, every city looks about the same, but still it always seems different."

"I know what you mean," Angel said as he placed a hand on her right shoulder. He also used to look out over the lights in LA and could feel a connection he didn't usually feel. Catherine leaned back a little till she was resting up against him. She closed her eyes and breathed in deeply. Her serenity was shattered though by the sound of Connor and Dawn funning onto the rooftop. Illyria followed close behind with a few weapons in hand.

"What's going on?" Catherine asked, but before she could receive an answer, several of Quinn's demons leaped over the sides of the building surrounding them. Catherine took her old sword from Illyria and stood poised, ready to fight. Illyria handed Angel the other one and Connor reached behind him puling out two guns. Dawn stood in the middle of the circle with a gun in her shaking hands. As Catherine surveyed the masses in front of her, Quinn arrived and the demons parted so that he may step forward. Catherine also noticed he had a hostage, this one very close to her.

"Sorry Cat. He got me coming out of the back of the club," CJ whimpered. His face was bloody and bruised. Quinn raised his free arm which held a gun and pointed it at Catherine.

"I heard a rumor that you found the Sword of Daylight. I was just coming to see if it was true," Quinn stated casually. Catherine remained in her fighting stance as she turned more to face him. Her face was flushed with anger at the thought of him hurting her friend.

"Why don't you come over here and find out."

"That's a pretty pathetic looking Sword for a warrior to the good guys. You'd think they wouldn't have made something so chincy."

"Well, I don't do bright and shiny very well anyways," Catherine said. She hoped to use Quinn's mistake of thinking she was currently holding the Sword to her advantage. "Why don't you let him go and call off your dogs and we'll have a go at it."

"No can do sweetheart. See, I accidentally left my Sword at home and only thought to bring this little thing," Quinn said waving the gun around. "I'll make you a deal. You come with me quietly and I'll let your little fag friend here go."

"No Cat. Don't do it," CJ hoarsely croaked out. Catherine winced at the sound of pain in his voice but held firm.

"How about I just kill you and all your little demon lackeys instead."

"Nah, don't like the idea much," Quinn responded, and then shot the gun straight into Catherine's thigh causing her to stumble and lower her stance. Angel quickly moved from his position and over to her side.

"Caty," he whispered worriedly.

"I'm fine," she answered through gritted teeth. She tried to resume her stance, shifting her weight to her left leg.

"Not really. See, that bullet was laced with poison only I have the cure for. Now, if you don't want to die and have a little chance to fight me off, you'll get you ass over here now," Quinn said as his voice filled with anger at the sight of Angle holding onto Catherine. Catherine looked over at Angel. He could tell from her look that she was going to go. His dark eyes silently pleaded with her not to. Dawn was desperately trying to stifle the sobs that were catching in her throat. Catherine placed a hand on his cheek gently and smiled warmly at him.

"I have to. Come rescue me," she said and limped slowly over to where Quinn was standing. Catherine kept her head high as she stood in front of her enemy, the man she once called her love. Quinn roughly threw CJ to the ground and grabbed Catherine. He stepped up onto the ledge of the roof and gave a final command to his minions. "Kill them." Catherine screamed at his words as Quinn jumped down from the roof landing neatly on the ground, his hands still gripping Catherine tightly.

The demons snarled and charged at the small circle of fighters. Angel, having shifted into game face, attacked with a fury he hadn't felt since fighting for Buffy. Connor stayed by Dawn shooting any demon that stepped into his range. Illyria reveled in the brawl and enjoyed the deaths of the demons at her hands. After battling for what seemed like hours, the few remaining demons retreated leaving the group to return to Catherine's apartment without her and think of a plan to get her back.

Inside Catherine's place, Dawn knelt before CJ as he lay on the couch and cleaned his wounds. Angel stood in front of her fireplace and looked at the portrait of her with her family. I'll get you back Caty, he thought. Turning he punched a hole into the wall, causing everyone in the room to jump.

"Cat is gonna kick your ass for damaging her wall," CJ joked trying to lighten the mood. Angel walked over to Catherine's weapons cabinet and pulled out the Sword of Daylight. He could feel the warmth from the power locked away in the weapon beneath his fingers.

"We're going to go find her and give her the Sword. Then she's going to kill that bastard and we're going to help," Angel stated.

"How? The license number CJ ran turned up a dead end and we have no idea where Quinn could even be hiding," Dawn said defeated. Tears began to fall from her eyes. Even though she had only known Catherine a short time, a quick bond had been formed. Catherine treated her like a woman and listened to what she had to say, while most everyone else always thought of her as "little Dawnie".

"You've still got that compass, right? Then all we need to do is follow the direction it points and we'll have Caty. I know this is soon and we don't know how many more demons Quinn has in his employ, but I'm not going to wait and give that asshole to much time alone with her. I'm leaving in the morning right before sunrise, so if you want to help, you're more than welcome to join."

"Of course we're coming with you. You don't even have to ask," Connor said.

Everyone offered their help, even CJ and began collecting weapons for the battle they were about to face. As everyone rested for the next day, Angel painfully looked out the window. For the first time in over a hundred years, he prayed for Catherine's safety. "I'm coming for you Caty," he whispered into the night.

Catherine sat chained to the wall. The skin on her wrists was torn from struggling to free herself from the manacles. Blood caked in her hair and some still trickled down her face. Her body was bruised and bleeding form the weapons used to beat and cut her open. Quinn smiled sadistically at her.

"Well. I think you've had enough for tonight. I want you rested for tomorrow, when I remind you how much you really belong to me. You know how I like it when you try to play hard to get."

Catherine tried to hold in her cries but tears flowed down her face, mixing in with the blood. Quinn knelt down and licked the tears from her cheeks, causing her to shudder and heave. As he stood, he kicked her in the face knocking her out for the night. Quinn walked languidly over to the mirror, wiping the dirt from his hands as image of the dark princess shimmered to view.

"Tomorrow night, my goddess, your sacrifice shall be completed and you will rule the mortals with your dark powers." The figure smiled and at this joyful news.


	14. Chapter 14

Daybreak lit the sky into brilliant hues, not that anyone coming out of "Gypsy's" cared.. Angel dove into the backseat of his car and crouched down under a heavy blanket, holding on to the Sword. Illyria sat beside him, turning a small dagger over in her hands. Connor sat at the wheel with Dawn beside him and CJ entering in last after he finished loading the trunk with weapons. Dawn pulled the small compass from her pocket and watched the needle spin as it focused on Catherine's energy. Slowly the needle came to a stop heading towards the sunrise.

"East. That's where we should find her," Dawn said somberly. Connor put the car into drive and headed for the sunrise.

Catherine slowly awoke to the throbbing pain that racked her body. No windows or light escaped into the warehouse, so she could only guess by her internal clock that it was morning. Catherine sat up slowly wincing at the stings from her numerous cuts. Her jeans were torn in various spots and her shirt hung in tatters, barely covering her at all. Catherine raised a hand to head and looked around for a way to undo her shackles. The iron manacles were secured to the ground, and from what she could tell, she was currently alone into the back room. Sitting up on the floor, Catherine leaned her back against the wall and placed her now bare feet near the iron hitch. She began to pull. Catherine struggled, turning her pain and fear into power. I won't be his victim again, she thought as she clenched her teeth. The iron hitch began to loosen. Catherine pulled harder, only to be interrupted by the opening a door into the room.

"Well, I guess I have remarkable timing," Quinn said walking over to where Catherine sat. She slowly raised herself to her feet and stared straight into his gold eyes. Quinn blinked at the stare and power he saw within the blue depths of her eyes. The fear now replaced by a heated hatred. She thinks she can still beat me, he thought soberly. Quinn slowly wrapped his hands around her iron chains and pulled upward, breaking them from there hitch.

"Someone wants to meet you," Quinn said practically whispering. He turned for the doors and yanked on Catherine's chains, causing her to lurch forward and be lead by him to the main part of the darkened warehouse. Quinn paused in front of a gilded mirror and pulled Catherine's chains to the ground forcing her to kneel in front of the mirror. Catherine saw her bloodied reflection looking back at her. Her face red and bruised smeared with dirt and tears. Her hair was loose from its clip and hung about her shoulders in a tangled mass. Catherine continued to stare at sad image when the mirror shimmered and the image of a dark haired woman replaced her own. Catherine's eyes went wide and she could feel her heart beat painfully faster. She knew that the beautiful woman was pure darkness and it sent her body into a painful spin.

"So, you're the immortal that is to bring me forth," the Princess spoke, "Your death will be the greatest victory for the Fomhoire and be the end of the Tuatha. You should feel honored."

"Well, right now I feel a little sticky. Maybe you could convince your little lapdog over there to let me take a shower. I mean, do you really want me sacrificed looking like this?" Catherine said sarcastically, her eyes narrowing to a heated glare.

"Even in your hour of death you feel compelled to be witty," the Princess smiled angrily, "I do not see how Quinn tolerated you for so long."

"Tolerated? Please he couldn't get enough of me. I guess you just weren't getting it done sweetie. I mean, I know I'm good, but he's still trying his damndest to get some after all this time," Catherine quipped. The Princess' eyes began to grow darker and Catherine knew she found something to exploit. Smiling brightly she continued her speech. "Ever wonder why it took him five years to turn me over? I mean he keeps saying what a whore I am, so why did he hang around so long? I guess that's what happens when your looks begin to fade. Maybe you should try to moisturize more."

"Enough!" The Princess wailed sending a force from the mirror and knocking Catherine into the ground. "You should show more respect to the Kerry, Princess of the Dark Fomhoire. You are nothing but a soon to be dead myth."

Catherine rolled over to her stomach and tried to bring herself back up. Instantly she felt a foot on her back holding her down. Quinn stood over her, her sword in hand. He placed it on the ground and brought down a black-bladed sword of his own and shattered it.

"Did you really think you were going to beat me?"

Before Catherine could answer, a car crashed through the loading doors of the warehouse. Minions caught by the suns rays, burst into flames. CJ Bolted out of the front and ran to the back of the car as Connor emerged shooting demons and vampires alike with poisoned bullets. Dawn exited behind Connor and took cover from the car door and let loose a barrage of bolts from her crossbow. Illyria came out already wearing her body armor and threw a dagger into one of the demons eyes. She began unleashing powerful blows as she made a path for Angel to reach Catherine. As Quinn stood stunned at the group's arrival, Catherine shifted her weight and threw Quinn off her back and ran towards the car. Quinn sat up quickly shaking his head. The image in the mirror shouting for him to kill them. Catherine ran straight for Angel as he cut away at the hordes of demons. CJ was now by Dawn's side having giving her a new supply of bolts and new set of clips fro Connor's guns. CJ raised up long enough to toss a sword at Angel who caught it in his left hand and handed of the Sword of Daylight to Catherine. Demons pulled back to regroup and formed a half-circle around the car. The group remained just outside the rim of the suns' light. Quinn strode through the mass until he was facing Catherine and Angel who, having already slipped into game face, stood by her side.

"What you think because you got a few extra people and a shiny new sword, you're going to win?" Quinn asked mockingly. Catherine smiled a knowing smile, causing Quinn to step back a little. He could see the power and light shine in her eyes.

"Seeing as this is the Sword of Daylight and these people are some of the world's best fighters, yeah, the thought crossed my mind."

Quinn roared with anger and charged her while the rest of the demons fell onto the group. Somehow, Catherine faced of with a few minions as she got separated from Angle and Quinn in the fray. She brought her Sword down with such power and speed she could barely keep track of the demons she was killing. Illyria took on more demons in what seemed to be an almost euphoria. She fought so well no demon could even come close to landing a blow on her. She calmly stepped over the bodies as she made room for more minions to destroy. Dawn and CJ stayed by the car, their weapons trained to kill any demon approaching them or coming up from behind someone else. Connor had run into the maelstrom, shooting expertly at the demons, taking them down one at a time. Angel easily took down the demons that challenged him. He'd been fighting like this forever it seemed and had faced more dangerous enemies. Then Quinn stepped into the vampire's view. The both paused long enough to acknowledge one anther then, raising their swords the two vampires met in a heated battle. Angel and Quinn both moved their weapons expertly, neither allowing the other to strike. Angel started to get the upper hand as he forced Quinn further into the room. Quinn moved carefully backwards until Angle was in view of the mirror. A blast flew from the mirror and Angle went sailing into the opposite wall and landed in a heap on the floor. Catherine had been watching them from the corner of her eye and saw the Champion be struck.  
"Angel!" Catherine yelled as she ran over to his side. She dropped to her knees and rolled him over to face her. A small line of blood trickled down the corner of his mouth. Angel choked a little on it and opened his eyes to gaze into Catherine's.

"I rescued you. Now it's time to free yourself." Catherine laid him back down and slowly stood up. She turned to face Quinn who wore a smile of premature victory. Catherine gradually advanced on Quinn, circling around the mirror to avoid the blasts. Revenge tinted her eyes as she brought her Sword to the ready. Quinn swung his around and stood waiting. He could feel the sense of Finality from her and he abruptly felt sick to his stomach.

"You finally ready to face me, bitch!"

"You're such an ass. Like calling me a few names is going to unnerve me. Not anymore Quinn. I'm above your petty little attempts to make yourself feel like the big bad. And soon I'm going to be rid of you once and for all."

"You could not begin to grasp the horror that awaits you Catherine when I take you down. You'll pray for quick death-"

"Yadda, yadda, yadda. Could we please fight? I'm missing my soaps."

Quinn swung his sword around only to be blocked by Catherine's. The Blades clanked against each other as Light and Dark assaulted each other. Catherine moved with a grace Quinn forgot she had, only it was doubled from the power she got from the Sword. He stumbled around, hastily trying to land a hit only to be countered. Quinn sidestepped one of Catherine's thrust and managed to illicit a small cut to her arm. Catherine hissed at the sudden pain and quickly brought her foot from her side and kicked him in the jaw. Quinn faltered backward and tried to regain his balance. Catherine took advantage of his fumbling and sliced him through the mid-section. Quinn howled in pain and fell to the ground. Catherine stood over him, pressing her foot into his back. As Quinn tried to lift his head, his eyes caught sight of the glint from Catherine's sword that she held over his neck.

"Goodnight you sorry bastard." Catherine brought her sword down in a devastating blow, separating Quinn's head from his body. Dust sifted to the ground. Catherine looked around and saw that her companions were still standing. Most of the demons lay in dead heaps or had fled from the warehouse. Angle was slowly rising to his feet, a confident smile on his lips.

"That's my girl," He said praising. Catherine beamed at his compliment. As she began to walk towards him a shrieking echoed in the warehouse.

"You worthless, distasteful little worm. I shall be free from this dimension and will unleash hell on all of you," the Princess cried. Catherine sauntered over to the mirror.

"Did anyone ever tell you what a loud ass bitch you are?" Catherine said as she took her sword and smashed the mirror. Catherine walked over to Angel and helped him over to the car. Everyone stood quietly, smiling happily at each other.

"Wow, we won," CJ said surprised. Catherine arched her eyebrows at him.

"Was there ever any doubt?"

"No of course not. Hey did you guys see me with those guns. I was a real badass."

"Yeah CJ. You're the best."

Catherine leaned Angel against the car then stood beside him. She held both swords in her hands and was looking them over.

"We should really hide this thing. Something tells me it's not very breakable," Catherine stated.

"Oh, we could send it to Giles in England. A few of the slayers back at the Hyperion have to go back for a few days anyway, so they could take care of it till it gets there," Dawn offered.

"Good. Maybe I should call this Giles and let him know I'm around. I could offer to help board a few girls and a watcher or two," Catherine said thoughtfully. She looked over at Angel who just smiled at her.

"You beat your first prophecy, what are you going to do now?" he asked coyly.

Catherine let out a deep sigh before answering. "Well first I'm taking a bath, then maybe a little vacation. One involving lots of shopping," she answered dreamily, "you?"

"Same thing, but without the shopping. Maybe you could come stay in LA for your vacation?"

"Maybe I will." The both gazed at each other for a few more moments until CJ complained of needing some breakfast.

"Hello people, my blood sugar is running low," CJ said as he opened the door for Catherine to slide in next to Angel.

"Yeah, yeah. God you're such the Drama Queen."

"Hey, I represent that."

"How could you be a queen if you are male?" Illyria asked. Everyone laughed at her comment.

"I'll tell you later Lyrie," Dawn replied. Connor slowly backed out of the warehouse and down the street.

Later that night Catherine stood in the spare apartment as Angel gathered his bags. She had already said her goodbyes and handed out the farewell hugs. CJ was helping carry the luggage down, giving Angel and her a few moments alone.

"I want to thank you, for well, everything. I guess I was in a little over my head."

"It's that Irish stubbornness you have. But you're welcome."

"I don't know when I'll be able to come and visit what with the Watcher's Council already sending me some troops. But, you have my number and I promise to call at least once a week."

"Make it twice."

They both laughed lightly and stood fidgeting. Catherine shifted her weight from one foot to the next. Angel lowered his eyes to the floor and concentrated on the carpeting. Suddenly he felt soft arms around him, hugging him tightly. Angle wrapped his arms around Catherine's back and held her close.

"I'll miss you," she whispered.

"I'll miss you too," he responded just as quietly. Slowly the pulled away and Angel walked out the door. Once outside Angel could still feel her and looked up at the lighted window to her apartment. Deep down he knew he would see her again.

_That's the end. Tell me what you think._


End file.
